


A Deeper Thrill

by becbecboom



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve's tired of running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deeper Thrill

Sometimes, Eve thinks, it would be nice to be still, to not be constantly running after someone. Complications can fool you into thinking they're passions, she's learned, the thrill of the chase evaporating into emptiness once you finally catch up long enough to take a breath.

Sometimes, what you need can be right in front of you, waiting patiently, looking up with wise, hopeful eyes and a shy smile.

"What?" Cassandra says, blush spreading a delicate shade of pink over her pale skin. She pushes her hair back behind her ear and glances away, just for a moment.

"This," Eve replies, and takes a decisive step forward, hand cradling Cassandra's jaw, slowly tilting her face upwards, leaning down to press her mouth to Cassandra's lips, lingering there for a brief minute before moving back. 

"Oh," whispers Cassandra. _"That."_

"Yes?" Eve questions

"Yes," Cassandra answers, louder now, "please."

And Eve smiles, wrapping one arm around Cassandra's narrow waist, pulling her in tight for another, deeper kiss.

No more running, she thinks. Not anymore, not ever again.


End file.
